A Different Ending!
by ChufoMaster
Summary: What if Gohan, went to go fight Majin Buu a little bit after he was healed. Can he succeed? Find Out!
1. Gohan's Resolve!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, or Dragon Ball Super.

This fic is an AU, from my previous dragon ball fanfic. I had this idea for a while. I hope you all can enjoy it. I'm having a hard time on finding a name for this. I'll accept everyone's opinion on that, and I also know my grammar isn't the best. Bear with me.

Chapter One: Gohan's Resolve.

Age:774

Deep in the forest, where animals nearby were watching with concern was Gohan at the brink of life and death. He was heavily covered in wounds, from his battle with Majin Buu. He stood there helpless, without anyone to do anything about it. Slowly, but surely his life was slipping away into the next world.

 _Gohan's Mind:_

 _He was slowly walking into a void of total darkness, Gohan wasn't sure where he was going, but was none the less still moving until he stood still. "Has it really come to this? Am I really going to die now? I guess, this is what I get for not keeping up in my training! Majin Buu, you really are frightening and have endless power. I just wish I had another chance at making up for my mistake!" he said to himself. And once again wondered off in his mind._

Elsewhere in the wasteland.

"How did I end up back here in the living world? I remember Dabura killing me? This is really strange?" Kibito said. He then looked at his surroundings and began to pick up what was going on. "What! Majin Buu has been released? His power level is enourmous! Wait! My master, he's in trouble and it's not looking so good. His energy is falling fast!" and with that said he took flight.

Flying at full speed, Kibito raced to his master's side. He reached his destination in the mountains that were nearby. He located the Supreme Kai in a critical state and started healing him. The Supreme Kai opened his eyes and got up. "Kibito! What? How are you here? I saw you die right before my eyes." Shin asked. "I really don't know how I'm back to life, but I'm glad I made it before it was too late!" Kibito said. "I'm glad that you were, but enough about me we have to go and find Gohan! His life is hanging in the balance! We cannot let him die!" Supreme Kai said. Kibito nodded in agreement and they took flight.

Flying at full speed, to where the Supreme Kai last felt Gohan's energy at. Until they stopped at the forest where Gohan was at. "I sensed, Gohan landed around here when he was last attacked by Majin Buu. Help me search Kibito?" Supreme Kai asked his servant. "Yes sir!" He searched all over the place, until… "Supreme Kai, he's right over there sir. He's surrounded by animals that are watching with concern!" Kibito said. Both he and the Supreme Kai, reached to where Gohan was lying. Kibito lifted his hand and checked his pulse. "He is still alive, but he is in a condition far worse than you were master." Kibito said. The Supreme Kai smiled, "Then there's hope to stopping Majin Buu!" he said. Kibito proceeded to healing Gohan back to full strength. "Wait Kabito, let's take Gohan and heal him back in our world." Shin said. "You want me to do what? He is only a mere mortal, why do you want to take him to the Sacred World of the Kais?" he asked. "Because Gohan, will be the one to defeat Majin Buu! Now no more questions! Let's go home!" he ordered. "Yes sir." Kabito obeyed. The trio left from the forest to their world via the instant transmission technique.

Up on the Lookout:

The Z fighters were gathered up by Goku with his instant transmission. He stopped Bulma and the others before they made the second wish of the eternal dragon. "Okay, now that everyone is here there is something I got to tell you all. Before that do you guys know about Babidi and Majin Buu?" Goku asked. "Yes, Videl told us about them, that Babidi wants to resurrect Majin Buu." Bulma said. Making the gang curious on what was going on, Goku decides to explain. "Okay, that makes it easy to explain the situation with you all. Majin Buu has been released and has begun his destruction on this planet." Goku said. Chi-Chi, decided to look around in search of her sons. "That's Horrible! Where are Goten and Gohan? She asked.

That grabbed everybody's attention and were indeed wondering where they were. "What about Trunks and Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Piccolo and Krillin both cringed at what she said, so Goku decided to intervene again. "This isn't going to be easy to say, but Goten and Trunks are going to be alright. Gohan and Vegeta are dead, Majin Buu killed them both. Vegeta tried to take Majin Buu with him and failed. Gohan, despite all of his strength was defeated and killed. I was unconscious when that happened, so I couldn't help at all!" Goku said. Everyone let this sink in for a second and were totally shocked from that explanation. Chi-Chi and Bulma cried and fainted, while Videl tried to fight the tears that were building up. "Why did this have to happened! I wanted to spend more time with Gohan, and I didn't tell him how I felt yet." Videl said, and then she snapped and started to cry herself.

In the World of the Kais:

The trio finally made it to the World of the Kais, in a bright light that was surrounding them until it came undone. "Kabito, please revive Gohan with your healing power." Shin ordered. In doing so, Kabito began doing his magic on reviving the half breed. Once recovered, Gohan began to wake up and stand up on his own. "Supreme Kai and Kabito, you're both alright but where are we?" Gohan asked. "We are in my world, this is the Sacred World of the Kais. We healed and brought you, for the sole purpose of training you to defeat Majin Buu." Shin explained. Once this said, Gohan looked at his surroundings to take in what he was just witnessing. "Wow this place, kind of reminds of Earth. You have all the environment that Earth has. How are you planning on training me by the way?" Gohan asked. "You're going to free the legendary Z sword, that has been sealed in a mountain up north here. If you manage to master it Gohan, you will have powers unimaginable." Shin said. Kabito and Gohan were shocked, while Kabito a little bit more. "What are you saying master? None of the Kais, not even you were capable of freeing the Z sword." Kabito said. "Well, I may not be a Kai but if that sword is as legendary as you say it is, then I'll be the first." Gohan declared. "Well said. Now let's go get the Z Sword for your training Gohan." Shin said.

The Trio took to the skies and flew up north, heading towards the mountain that held the sword. Kabito took the privilege to change Gohan's clothes, and into an outfit like that of the Kais. "Hey Kabito, what gives? Why did you change my outfit?" Gohan asked. "This is a sacred ground and your clothes were not adequate." Kabito said, while Shin took a look at the boy. "Those clothes suit you well Gohan!" Shin said, as they arrived on top of the mountain. Once they landed, Gohan took a closer look at the sword. "You know, I feel like I've done this before in a dream. Well here goes!" Gohan said. He started to pull on the sword and set it free. In doing so, he fell back on his head and his hands were stinging. He got up, transformed into a Super Saiyan and tried again. "Not even your Super Saiyan strength is good enough I'm afraid." Kabito said sure of himself. The mountain they were standing started to crack and with that Gohan freed the Z sword. "Gohan you did it!" Shin exclaimed. "The Z Sword is free!" Kabito said.

They soon left the mountain and were now on the ground, Gohan went back to his base form. "So Gohan, how does it feel to hold the legendary Z Sword?" Shin asked. Gohan took a minute to answer as he was holding the sword. "It feels good but this thing is kind of heavy, so I'm going to head out and train." With that said, Gohan took off in the other direction to train without any distractions. Once he was out of sight, Kabito decided to intervene and ask the Supreme Kai. "Do you think the boy will master it in time?" he asked. Shin looked up at him. "Well, it all depends on Gohan and his willingness to fight Buu again. I'm sure he'll master it in no time! Now, let's leave him be for while we'll check back on him later." Shin said.

8 hours later:

Gohan was on the ground, panting heavily and sweating bullets with the sword in his hands. "I've finally mastered the sword training. I never imagined, the sword was going to give me this much of a power boost! It must be my Saiyan blood flowing through my veins. Now Majin Buu, you're going to meet your end." Gohan declared, at his new resolve. He got up and went in search of the Supreme Kai.

(Wow, this chapter was close to 1600 words! I hope ya'll liked my idea! Like, I said in the beginning I need to come up with a good name for this fic. I'll take anyone's response into consideration. Also, fyi I'm not going to drag this to no more than 3 chapters. So, there won't be no, Super Buu, or Kid Buu. I should be done with the story by today, if not tomorrow. Ja Ne!)


	2. Gohan Power! Is Buu Finished?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super

Chapter 2: Gohan's Power! Is Buu Finished?

 _Last Time:_

 _Gohan was on the ground, panting heavily and sweating bullets with the sword in his hands. "I've finally mastered the sword training. I never imagined, the sword was going to give me this much of a power boost! It must be my Saiyan blood flowing through my veins. Now Majin Buu, you're going to meet your end." Gohan declared, at his new resolve. He got up and went in search of the Supreme Kai._

Present: In the Sacred World of the Kais

Gohan was flying at full speed to the Supreme Kai, with the Z sword still in his hand. He reached his destination, when he saw Kabito conversing with the Supreme Kai. Kabito and Supreme Kai, looked up to see Gohan was headed there way. "It looks like Gohan's finished!" Shin told Kabito. Gohan landed and proceed to walk towards them. "Hey guys, I finished my training and finally mastered the use of the Z Sword." Gohan said. The Supreme Kai, was amazed of his progress, Kabito just stood with his jaw on the ground. "Job well done, Gohan how do you feel? Do you think, you are ready to go up against Buu again?" asked Shin. Gohan stood there with a determined look on his face, and his mind completely clear. "I Know, I can defeat Majin Buu with my new acquired strength. I don't have any use for this sword now. I've accomplished to master the sword training, but I don't think a mere weapon can defeat the likes of Buu." Gohan said while he put the sword to the ground. "You may be right on that Gohan, but do you have a plan on defeating Majin Buu?" Shin asked, while his servant merely watched them converse. Gohan looked at both of the Kais, and did not hesitate on answering. "Well, I plan on taking on Buu, where there are no people or nearby cities in the area. I don't want to have to worry about the people's safety. Also, I would like to go back to Earth alone. I hope you can understand!" Gohan said. Shin and Kabito shared looks on their faces and nodded towards Gohan. "Yes, Gohan we understand, but if you are in need just talk to one of us, your thoughts will come through!" Shin answered. Gohan nodded in agreement and proceeded on making his preparations to the Planet Earth.

Back on Kami's Lookout:

Goku and Piccolo, were busy trying to teach the Fusion Technique to Trunks and Goten. Trunks got their form and execution done perfectly, but they still lacked in their power to fully synchronize. "Goten, Trunks, you've just about mastered this teachnique, but in order to this technique to its fullest, you need to have the same power level." Goku explained. Trunks and Goten looked at their instructors and nodded.

Meanwhile with Buu and Babidi, they were headed to the next nearby city, they'll come across to annihilate it. "Buu, let's go to the next town and see if those three brats come out of hiding. I'm tired of waiting for them to come out." Babidi ordered. Buu was getting pissed off at Babidi. "Okay" Majin Buu said. And they were off, in luck of searching for Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo.

Back at the Lookout, the practice for the Fusion Technique was almost over and done with. Goku and Piccolo were both really proud at the progress of the two boys. "Okay, you little guys are almost done on getting your powers to synchronizei Goku said. Piccolo, then looked towards Goku with a concerned. "Goku, are you really sure these kids will defeat Majin Buu when the times?" Piccolo asked. "Don't worry about it Piccolo, Fusion really does increase their power tenfold." Goku said.

At the Sacred World of the Kais:

"Supreme Kai, do you by chance have the power for me to talk telepathically to my friends and family? I can sense that they're on top of Kami's Lookout, back on Earth." Gohan asked hopefully. Shin and Kabito, looked at him with grins on their faces. "Of course, I do Gohan, I'm a Kai" he then extended his hand and "Haa.. There you go Gohan, you can know speak to your friends." Shin said. Gohan then smiled and proceded to make his speech. "Hey Guys, can you hear me, it's me Gohan!" Gohan said trying to see if his voice came through.

"What, am I hearing things or was that Gohan's voice right now?" Videl said to everyone else at the lookout where they were gathered in a single room. Chi-Chi was thinking the same thing, as well as everybody else. "Yes, Gohan we can hear you perfectly! So, how are things with King Kai back at the other world?" Goku asked his son.

"Well, Dad about that, I'm not dead Supreme Kai, saved me from being destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu. I'm here in his planet, where for the last eight hours, I've been training nonstop. My Power has increased tremendously to the point where I can defeat Buu once and for all." Gohan told his father.

"That's amazing Gohan, you were really alive all this time. You said, your power has increased to the point that you have a chance in defeating Buu." Goku said thrilled. The other Z Fighters were relieved and glad that Gohan was still alive. "Gohan, are you sure of this! You still have a chance to back out!" Chi-Chi said. While Videl interrupted. "Gohan! You better come back alive, after your fight with Buu! If you don't you'll be sorry!" Videl said. While, everyone was just feeling a little bit awkward from this little chat between Videl and Chi-Chi.

"Yes, I have dad, I've been training like crazy these last few hours so you'll be amazed! Mom, sorry but I have to this, it'll be over before you know it. Videl, I promise I'll come back safe and sound! There is no way I'll not with everything is at stake. Now, listen carefully everyone, when I come back to Earth to face Majin Buu, I'll do it alone. I don't want to worry about everyone's safety. Dad, you understand, right?" Gohan said.

"Indeed, I do son but just be careful. We're depending on you so don't mess up! Got It!" Goku said.

"Thanks, for understanding guys, I'll see yawl soon!" Gohan said while ending his telepathic link. Gohan, looked at Kabito who was just standing there with glee. "Kabito, I'll like to change my clothes, and I want to fight in my dad's gi. My dad is the strongest fighter ever, and I would love to fight in his clothing." Gohan said. Kabito smiled. "I see, you're quite respectful, so tell me what the gi looks like?" he asked. "How about the one, he was wearing at the tournament?" Gohan said, as he outfit was changed to the Goku gi. Gohan looked at his outfit and smiles. "That's the one, thanks Kabito!" Gohan said. The Supreme Kai, looked at Gohan with pride. "So, Gohan are you ready to go?" Shin asked. Gohan then turn his attention to the Supreme Kai. "Yes, I'm ready! I'll be leaving with the instant transmission technique, my father taught me when I was a boy. Thanks for everything!" Gohan said, while lifting up his two fingers to his forehead, and with a bright light he vanished.

Back on the Earth:

Majin Buu and Babidi, were flying at a ridiculous speed that Babidi had his eyes closed. "Hey Buu, don't you think you're going too fast? Slow down!" Babidi ordered. Majin Buu, ignored him completely, and were just about to arrive to the next city, until a familiar face appeared out of nowhere. Buu, then stopped in his tracks and knocked Babidi off his back. Babidi grabbed his head and made sure he was alright. "Hey Buu, what's the big idea, you could've gotten me killed… It's you! How are you alive, didn't Buu finish you off! You Brat!" Babidi said, noticing Gohan's appearance in the scene.

On Kami's Lookout, Goku felt his son's energy already with Majin Buu. He then looked at everyone currently in the room, and his eyes fell on Piccolo. "Yeah, I know Goku!" Piccolo said. Goku came back to his senses and put on a serious face. "Gohan's has returned to Earth. He's with, Majin Buu as we speak. Their just about to brawl!" Goku said.

Back with Gohan:

Gohan, took a good look at Babidi and Buu and grinned like no tomorrow. "You guys, don't know the half of it, but why would I explain to you! I'm here to finally put an end to your rampage!" Gohan exclaimed. Majin Buu and Babidi started to laugh. "You crack me up how would you face someone who's stronger than you, and defeated you before! People of the world, it is I, the great wizard Babidi! You are about to witness the fight of the century between Buu and this stupid pest!" Babidi said. Everybody around the globe, are now watching the fight between Buu and Gohan. Gohan, then looked at Babidi with menacing look. "Babidi, take us to somewhere, where me and Majin Buu can fight without any interruptions." Gohan yelled out. Babidi flinched at what this brat said. "Fine, let's take this elsewhere. Pa-Para-Pa-Pa!" Babidi said. Now there were at a deserted island away from people and civilization.

Gohan took in into his surrounding and grinned. "Yes, this is much better! Now prepare to die! Ha!" and with that, Gohan transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. "That form again, huh! Buu defeated you in your transformed state once before and he'll do it again. Go Buu!" Babidi exclaimed. Buu, looked from Babidi to Gohan and had his own smirk on his face. "You think Buu scared of you? Buu think you look funny!" Buu said as he laughed.

At the lookout, Goku and the gang were witnessing the fight that was just about to begin. "Wow, I guess Gohan wasn't kidding when he said that he improved. His power is way beyond mine in that form. I wonder..." Goku said, thinking to himself. Piccolo was just as surprised as Goku. "This is unbelievable, how did he manage improve this much in a couple of hours!" Piccolo said. Videl was concerned for Gohan's safety, "Gohan, be careful out there, and make sure to defeat that monster and Babidi before it's too late." Videl thought to herself.

Back on the island, Gohan and Majin Buu are just about to get things started. Gohan, took the time to rush at Buu at full speed, and decided to make the first blow on him with an uppercut to his face. Afterwards with a series of punches and kicks, Gohan put numerous dents into Buu's body. Buu quickly recovered his wounds and started on his attack. Buu got a few good shots at Gohan, until he stopped the incoming that was coming in his way. "You know Buu, I've faced with creatures from countless galaxies and you are by far the best." Gohan said. Buu took this into consideration "Thank you! You are fun to play with!" Buu said. Gohan backed off from Buu and cupped his hands. "Ka-me-ha-me-Ha!" Gohan said as he fired his blue wave. When the smoke cleared, he saw Buu without his stomach. "Well, I managed to improve your looks, but you won't be able to eat anything like that!" Gohan said laughing. Buu, was getting pissed as he got teased and smoke came out from the holes in his body. He then proceeded to regenerate back the stomach he was missing.

"Buu, will make you dead!" Buu said, as he took flight with Gohan. Buu, then proceeded in making Gohan into candy. Gohan witnessed what Buu was up to, and dodged at the last second. He then grabbed his antenna, and began to punch Buu like a yo-yo. Buu's antenna finally snapped out from his head. Majin Buu, reconstructed his antenna, and began to power to his max! "Haa!" Buu yelled. Once he finished, he looked at the now frightened Gohan. He launched himself to Gohan at an impressive speed, being punched really badly, as well as being kick to no tomorrow. Majin Buu, stopped his tracks and cupped his hands, fired a pink Kamehameha wave right at Gohan. The wave that was launched at Gohan, send him to the ocean unconscious in his base form. Babidi witnessed the whole fight and laughed. "See! Didn't I tell you brat you stood no chance, let's go Buu!" Babidi said until a strange thing happened. Somehow, Babidi was transmitting throughout the world, what appear to be Gohan's memories.

Age: 761

Raditz, Goku's older brother was stepping down on Goku after he grabbed his tail. "I can't believe you fell for that trick brother! He was putting a world of hurt on Goku. "No, Goku! I told you not let go of his tail!" Piccolo said. Meanwhile on Raditz spaceship, Gohan was witnessing what was going on and snapped. Gohan, blew up his uncle's pod and launched himself to him. "Leave my dad, alone!" Gohan said while making a dent to his saiyan armor. Gohan fell unconscious.

Age: 762

Piccolo, was getting beat up with Frieza's energy beams, after witnessing this Gohan launched himself to Frieza to save Piccolo. He proceeded, with a series of punched and one kick. He levitated to the sky and launched his most powerful energy at Frieza. "I've had enough, full power!" Gohan exclaimed. His energy wave hit him full throttle, Frieza was shocked, and decided to start to deflect the wave. Frieza, soon enough deflected toward Gohan, until it was stopped by Piccolo.

Age: 767

Gohan, was getting pushed back in his Kamehameha clash with Cell. "What are you waiting for Gohan? You have all the power you need, now finish Cell off!" Goku told his son. While the other Z fighters launched energy attacks. "Release it Gohan! Release Everything! Remember the damage he's caused, the people he's hurt, now make that your power! Goku said, while he was putting in more energy into his wave. Vegeta decided to launched his Big Bang Attack onto Cell's head! "Vegeta!" Cell witnessed. This was Gohan's chance! "Do it now, Gohan!" Goku exclaimed! Gohan, powered to hid max! "Haaaa!" and with that said, Cell was no more! Gohan fell towards the ground in his base form, and the rest of the gang gather up around him smiling. "You did it, you defeated Cell and saved the world Gohan!" Piccolo said proudly.

Age: 774

Gohan was running late to class, since the day before he saved Videl from Totto, and returned Chobi to his parents. He arrived at school, and was running down the hall, until someone slammed a locker door. This got his attention and turned around. "Hello Gohan, nice day we're having, and thanks for what you did yesterday." Videl said. Gohan looked at the girl and quickly recovered from his shock. "That's quite alright, all that matters is that you're safe!" Gohan said, as he was relieved from the bandage from his cheek. "Now, you have nowhere to run, you are the Great Saiyaman." Videl said. Gohan looked totally shocked, that his alter ego was exposed. "After all I've done to hide my powers, what have I done! Videl is there any way you can keep this secret in between us?" Gohan asked. "Maybe, okay I got it enter the World Martial Arts Tournament and I'll keep your secret." Videl proposed. "Me compete in the tournament? Videl, you do realize that I've been trying to fit in, to have a normal life. If people found I fight crime and fly, they'll think I'm a freak!" Gohan said. Videl got angry. "Am I a freak?" Videl asked. "I didn't say that!" Gohan reassured. "I see your predicament. Why don't you go as your alter ego instead?" Videl said. Gohan gave up. "Oh alright!" Gohan said defeatedly. "Okay, I'll see you in the ring!" Videl said. Gohan stood there shocked, and at a loss for words. Videl started to walk away. "Oh, and one more thing, can you teach me how to fly? It kinda of bugs me, that you can do something I can't!" Videl said. "Okay" said Gohan. "Great! I'll see you soon Gohan!" Videl said as she walked away.

Time had passed since that encounter, and both Videl and Gohan were flying with Kabito towards Babidi's ship. Videl was slowing down, Gohan noticed and flew back to Videl. "How are you holding back here Videl?" Gohan said. Videl looked at him. "I can't go on, I'm just holding you guys back. Gohan, I can't keep my eyes open." Videl said. "You're not use to the wind yet, you'll get there with practice don't worry, but you're right it would be better if you left. It's starting to look like one of those days that can get dangerous." Gohan said. "If it turns out like that, I want you to take of yourself okay." Videl said, while looking at Gohan. "Yeah, you got it! Be careful flying, and when you get there can you tell my mom and brother what's going on. They're probably worried." Gohan said. "You betcha, but tell me something, the golden warrior it was you, right?" Videl asked. Gohan looked away. "Yes, that was me sorry I lied to you, I didn't want everyone to know!" Gohan said. Videl realized something. "So, the group of fighters that showed up at the Cell Games, that was you guys. You were the little boy that was with them. Weren't you?" Videl asked. Gohan just nodded and smiled. "My father wasn't the one the one who defeated Cell was he, no it was you!" Videl said. "I don't remember!" Gohan said. Videl got a look at his face and smiled. "You don't have to tell me, it's written all over your face. Gohan go, and defeat the wizard Babidi, and his minions. Save the world once again, and come back safely!" Videl said. While Gohan and Kabito powered up to max speed to reach the others.

Present Time:

Gohan, opened his eyes widely and his power erupted, as he made his way towards the surface. He flew up, with a determined look on his face towards Buu. "I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me. For the sake of Videl, My Family, and Friends, I cannot and will not give up. If I'm still capable of breathing, I won't stop trying!" Gohan said, as he powered up. Gohan, soon transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, but he still kept powering up. His chest puffed out, and he was soon struck by a blue aura around him, along with his golden aura. (I got inspired, by the fight of trunks and goku black. Same transformation.) Gohan, finished powering and looked at Buu. "Buu, your time has come! Spirit Crusher!" Gohan said. His palms, were gathering his life energy into a single energy wave. Gohan fired and with all his strength launched it at Buu. Majin Buu, began to be absorb by this wave, his pink glob was now disappearing and soon his essence disappeared.

(Well Guys, that's a cut on my part. Hope you enjoy this part! Ja Ne!)

X3runner: I'm only dragging this story out to only 3 chapters, maybe in the future, I'll think about doing a sequel. I'm glad, you liked my idea. Let's see how you think about this chapter.


	3. The Savior of this World!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, or Dragon Ball Super.

Chapter 3: The Savior of the World.

 _Last Time:_

 _Gohan, opened his eyes widely and his power erupted, as he made his way towards the surface. He flew up, with a determined look on his face towards Buu. "I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me. For the sake of Videl, My Family, and Friends, I cannot and will not give up. If I'm still capable of breathing, I won't stop trying!" Gohan said, as he powered up. Gohan, soon transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, but he still kept powering up. His chest puffed out, and he was soon struck by a blue aura around him, along with his golden aura. (I got inspired, by the fight of trunks and goku black. Same transformation.) Gohan, finished powering up and looked at Buu. "Buu, your time has come! Spirit Crusher!" Gohan said. His palms, were gathering his life energy into a single energy wave. Gohan fired and with all his strength launched it at Buu. Majin Buu, began to be absorb by this wave, his pink glob was now disappearing and soon his essence disappeared._

Present: Kami's Lookout, during the fight between Gohan and Buu.

The Z fighters, were standing in the usual room across from The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They were intensely watching the fight, that was going on to determine the fate of the entire universe. Goku and Chi-Chi, as well as Videl, were watching the fight really closely. "Gohan, keep up your guard up son! You can beat this guy! Your hidden powers have always been your greatest strength!" Goku said concerned. As Gohan's fight with Buu continued, it appeared to be an even match. They were both matching their attacks blow for blow, until Gohan was starting to lose his advantage and began slipping up."No! Gohan! His energy level is becoming weaker! If he doesn't finish this soon, he'll die!" Piccolo said. As the fight dragged on, Gohan was attacked by a Kamehameha wave and was launched to the ocean.

A couple of seconds passed and their hero hasn't come back to the surface. This concerned Goku and his friends. "Goten! Trunks! Get ready! We're going to go down there and fight Buu." Goku ordered, while the boys nodded. At that exact moment, they began to see some of Gohan's old memories. This stopped Goku right in his tracks, and stayed tuned to what was happening. This was a flashback to when Goku and Piccolo were squaring off against Raditz. "This is where Gohan first began to show his hidden abilities! Goku said. Now, it changed to the fight with Frieza on Planet Namek. It was Frieza in his third transformed state, squaring off against Piccolo. "When Gohan rescued me from being killed at the hands of Frieza!" Piccolo explained.

Now, it changed to the Cell Games where Gohan and Cell, were doing their Kamehameha wave struggle. Everybody got goosebumps from the re showing of this battle, that happened seven years before. "I never could have imagined, it would show us the conclusion of the Cell Games! This is where Gohan defeated Cell and saved the world!" Goku said. After that, a seven year timeskip took place in which Gohan's secret identity as The Great Saiyaman was discovered. Videl was contemplating the decisions she made that day. "I shouldn't have been too hard on him. I was acting like a total jerk!" Videl said. Next, it showed where Kabito was explaining the events, that were about to take place with Babidi, and where Videl returned to the tournament due to the lack of energy. "I'm just glad, he's still alive and fighting his best against Majin Buu!" Videl thought. The gang noticed how close Gohan and Videl, have gotten since she unmasked him. Miraculously, Gohan snapped out of his state and flew upwards towards Buu.

Gohan started to transform into a Super Saiyan state, that nobody's seen before. This transformation appeared to have a blue aura, along with his golden one on top. It looked like a transformation of nothing more than pure rage! The power he had just achieved, had surprised Piccolo tremendously as well as the gang. "He's transformed again!? How's Gohan, able to bring out this much power!? Is there no limit to his hidden abilities!?" Piccolo exclaimed. Gohan was on the offensive!

On the Abandoned Island:

"Spirit Crusher!" Gohan said, at launching his attack towards Buu. It completely obliterated Buu completely! Babidi witnessed this and started to cry. "You imbecile! What have you done to Buu?" Babidi questioned. At this Gohan put on a smirk of his own. "I've used an attack, that I've developed before meeting here. It's an attack, that uses my own life energy to completely eradicate my opponent! Let me explain." Gohan said.

Flashback: 2 hours ago

In the planet of the World of the Kai's, Gohan stood there brainstorming on how he would take out Buu. He was sitting down by a nearby river to clear his thoughts. He was just about done with his sword training. "I can't just go out and fight Buu head on without any countermeasures. Last time I fought him, he seemed to be absorbing my attacks and regenerate from any wound." Gohan said. That's when it hit him! "If I can somehow create an energy wave that uses my own life energy, and maybe it'll absorb his own life out of existence! Okay I have to give a try! It might destroy me, but it's a risk I'm going to have to take!" Gohan explained. Some time passed, as he began to perfect the technique! Gohan was in his Super Saiyan form, gathering his life energy into the palms of his hands. He concentrated to make his new technique have the right amount of energy. It was then, that he launched his attack into the sky! By looks of it was a gold consuming wave, that can take apart any physical body. After that, he fell into one knee panting! "I guess that does it! I've finally made my new technique flawless, I just hope it'll be enough!" Gohan declared. He resumed back to his training!

Present Time:

Babidi was overwhelmed with the boy's power. "That's how, I devised my finishing move Babidi. Now, how does it feel to have your monster dead?" Gohan said. At that time up above in the sky, Majin Buu was regenerating at a slow pace until he was completely whole. Gohan began to feel Buu's power level, as he came towards them. Babidi started to laugh at seeing his creature back in action. "I feel wonderful! My father was a true genius to create an all powerful monster into existence!" Babidi said. "You're strong! That really hurt!" Buu said. That's when Babidi intervened again. "Vegeta couldn't defeat Buu! He also defeated your dead father! How could you saiyans defeat Buu? You're a bunch of failures! Like your dead father!" Babidi said. At that comment, Gohan reacted with anger he couldn't imagine. "Don't ever disrespect my father in front of me! My father didn't fail at all! He passed his torch to me long ago, so he gave me the responsibility to protect this planet!" Gohan said. It was at that moment, when Gohan saw at what state Buu had returned in. "He's a lot weaker now! One more all out assault by me and he'll be finished!" Gohan said. Buu looked extremely pissed and was ready for another round at Gohan.

"Buu, hate you! Buu'll make you pay! I will make you dead!" Buu said, as he launched himself at Gohan. Gohan still in his new transformed state, easily dodged every blow Buu was intent on giving him.

"C'mon Buu is this seriously all you the power you have left. Well it's time for me to finish it!" Gohan exclaimed. He went at him at full speed, and started connecting blows that couldn't be seen by the people watching. Gohan attacked him with punches and kicks that were so fast that he couldn't keep up! He launched Buu into the sky and prepared his final attack. "You're not coming back Buu! I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people! This is the end of the line for you! Spirit Crusher!" Gohan said, as he fired his technique at maximum power.

Majin Buu was engulfed by this attack for the second time, as his life force began to slip away and disappear for all eternity. Gohan searched for Majin Buu's power level and with a reassuring smile. "I have done it! Buu's power has completely disappeared!" Gohan said, while returning to his base form. Gohan, turned his attention to the now shaken Babidi. "How was he able to kill Buu? How did he? Just how strong are you?" Babidi said, interrogating the boy. "How you say? I fight to protect all those who are dear to me. I may have slacked in my martial arts training for years, but it was thanks to my family and friends that I've gotten this far. It was my responsibility to protect them! And now Babidi you are going to perish!" Gohan explained, as he launched an energy blast that killed Babidi in an instant. "My work here is done, it's time for me to go back to my friends!" Gohan said, as he teleported to the lookout.

Kami's Lookout:

As Gohan appeared at the lookout, he quickly passed out of total exhaustion! The gang noticed his arrival and hurried to his side. Dende was the first to reach him, followed by the others. He began working his powers and healed Gohan. "That should do the trick." Dende said. Gohan was slowly opening his eyes around his loved ones. "Gohan!" everybody said, as they gathered up around him. Goku was the first to reach down to his son, and that was still laying down. "You did an amazing job out there Gohan! I'm so proud of you!" Goku exclaimed, as helped Gohan to his feet. The other guys came closer to Gohan.

"Man Gohan, I didn't know you had it in you bro." Krillin said. "Yeah bro! What you did out there, was totally sweet!" Yamcha said. "I'm surprised you had more hidden power within you kid! Your hidden power will always be your greatest strength!" Piccolo said.

Goten and Trunks were the next ones to approach Gohan."Gohan, we thought you wouldn't be able to pull it off!" Goten said. "Yeah! We were just about to go and help, when you got thrown unconscious into the ocean!" Trunks said. All these things that were said to Gohan, made him speechless and put a huge smile on his face. "After my first fight with Buu, I realized that I have to train harder than I ever did before! And next time when another enemy comes around, I'll be ready for them!" Gohan said.

As soon as this was heard through the ears of Chi-Chi, she completely disagreed. "What are you saying Gohan?! You know you can't abandon your studies to save the world! I will not allow it!" Chi-Chi said. Gohan just stood there thoughtless and without anything to say. "Look mother, I won't abandon my studies, but I also want to keep up on training. I'll still get an education! I've already learned from my mistake for not training in years! I almost died! I hope you can understand!" Gohan said. Chi-Chi looked at her son in defeat, she sighed. "As long as you keep up with your studies, it'll be okay." Chi-Chi finally said, accepting her son's decision.

As the day moved on, Gohan walked to edge of the lookout alone to think. He was broken out of his concentration, when Videl approached from behind. He turned around to find her hugging the life out of him. "Videl! What are you doing? Are you trying to suffocate me?" Gohan said. That was when, she punched him in the shoulder. "No you idiot! I'm thanking you on what you did before!" Videl said. Gohan just looked at her confused and oblivious as ever. "Thanking me for what exactly?" Gohan said. Videl wanted to punch him again and into the ground. "For keeping your promise to me! For coming back to me!" Videl said. Gohan blushed so hard, he could explode right there. As he worked up the courage, he came down and kissed Videl on the cheek. Now, she was matching Gohan's blush on another different level. "I'll always be there for you, and will always protect you from any danger to come. I promise!" Gohan exclaimed! Videl, was so caught up on what Gohan was telling her, she didn't see the upcoming kiss that was about to come. Both of their lips met in a passionate kiss, that would last for eternity! This was only just the beginning for the two of them!

The End!

(I hope you guys enjoyed my story! I had fun making this little short story! Until next time! Ja-Ne!).


End file.
